


На Диком Западе

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), liandro



Series: Кроули рассказывает [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Wild West
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liandro/pseuds/liandro
Summary: Кроули на Диком Западе
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Кроули рассказывает [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831879
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	На Диком Западе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Na Divokém západě](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665943) by [Patolozka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka). 



_По прерии гулял теплый ветер и гнал перед собой спутанные клубки сухой травы. Топот лошадиных копыт по сухой земле соперничал с боевыми барабанами у поселения шайеннов, но людям, едущим в седлах, не было до этого никакого дела. Восседая на спинах своих буйных скакунов, они резким галопом направлялись в маленький городок Роквилл, чтобы там добиться справедливости. Или скорее несправедливости… смотря с какой стороны на это взглянуть._

_Печально известный Кроули и его банда; люди, живущие вне закона и с кольтами наперевес, они были отвратительны даже по дьявольским меркам. Здешние края были у них в кулаке уже добрых несколько лет, и никто не мог соперничать с бандой, даже старый добрый Бельз со своей толпой пришлых наемников. Они правили этими землями твердой рукой._

_Как раз вчера банда вернулась из Холлоупика, где немного постреляла и вновь обратила местных в истинную веру, – имени себя, разумеется, – а сейчас собиралась взять в оборот Роквилл._

_В ворота города они въехали с громким посвистом и не снимая шляп. Никто не мог сказать, что не заметил их приезда. Началась паника. Вопли. Многие окна, до этого открытые, сразу же захлопнулись._

_– Негодяй Кроули здесь! Внимание всем! Здесь Кроули и его банда! – неслись оживленные крики._

_Непревзойденный главарь Кроули дьявольски ухмыльнулся из-под шляпы, соскочил со своего черного коня и сплюнул в пыль под ногами. Он опять здесь, в Роквилле. Да. В ботинках на высоком каблуке, бренча шпорами, он направился в салун, как настоящий вершитель судеб. Его люди шли за ним по пятам и скалились во весь рот в ожидании веселого представления. Сейчас точно что-то произойдет. С Кроули лучше было не играть в игры. А если уж его гнев направлен не на них, то что ж…_

_Местные завсегдатаи, восседающие за столами и у барной стойки, хотя было едва ли за полдень, замолчали, а пианист тотчас перестал играть и куда-то тихо исчез. Кроули обвел помещение ледяным взглядом. В салуне все побледнели. Даже бармен застыл с наполовину налитым виски._

_– Ну и где же тот идиот, который твердил, что поставит меня на место? Этот ваш знаменитый шериф Глэдстоун?_

_Все обитатели городка, как один, вздохнули и опустили головы._

_Кроули едва удостоил их пренебрежительным взором. Такие слабые, запуганные глупцы. И вон тот тоже… Его взгляд скользнул вглубь салуна. Там, возле покинутого черного пианино, за маленьким столиком сидел невысокий плотный господин в пенсне и клетчатой бабочке. Он спокойно читал газету. Обратив наконец внимание на внезапно воцарившуюся тишину, незнакомец помрачнел и отложил прессу, дабы оглядеться._

_– Ох, милейшие, с моей стороны было невоспитанно так зачитаться и даже не поздороваться. Доброго утра вам, джентльмены, да хранит вас Бог._

_Кроули посмурнел еще больше, а на лицах его людей заиграли ухмылки. Жители городка перестали дышать._

_– Вы играете с огнем, мистер, - пробурчал Кроули и расслабленной качающейся походкой направился к вежливому господину, чтобы нависнуть над ним в своем черном одеянии, как флагшток во время бури._

_Неизвестный поднял кудрявую голову и лучезарно ему улыбнулся. В тот момент все поняли, что этими проклятыми морщинками вокруг глаз он вынес себе смертный приговор._

_Но потом случилось сразу несколько вещей._

_Дверь салуна со скрипом отворилась, и в тишине все услышали:  
– Стоять, или я стреляю, ты… злодей._

_Кроули медленно повернулся и лениво вытащил из кобуры кольт. Его банда тут же расступилась, чтобы он смог увидеть нахала. В дверях стоял местный шериф Глэдстоун со своей блестящей звездой на груди и дрожащей рукой наставлял на Кроули оружие._

_Кроули хватило всего лишь кивка головой, чтобы один из его людей, пучеглазый Джо, жестоким ударом свалил шерифа с ног._

_Послышался дружный вздох. Никто не стремился прийти на помощь вытирающему собой пол шерифу. Никто, кроме…_

_– Вы не имеете права! – подал голос сдобный господин в бабочке. Выглядел он при этом раздраженным._

_Кроули повернулся к нему._

_– С вами мы все решим приватно, – огрызнулся он и требовательно кивнул наверх, где находились (как, скорее всего, и во всех салунах на Диком Западе) номера для постояльцев._

_Мужчина не спешил. Все присутствующие могли бы поклясться, что он даже проронил что-то вроде «Пфф», после чего встал, поправил свою одежду, застегнул поношенный жилет и разгладил кремовое пальто и начал гордой походкой подниматься по лестнице._

_Кроули отдал еще одному из своих ребят (Тому с Бурооранжевой реки) кожаную шляпу и парой коротких слов приказал им всем удобно располагаться и немного отдохнуть, – например, за игрой в покер и дегустацией местного пойла, – а затем пошел вслед за белокурым джентльменом._

_Их проводили удивленными взглядами, сдобренными бормотанием. Никто не хотел даже представлять, что их легендарный предводитель, бандит и злодей Кроули, сделает с этим нахалом. Но потом веселье покатилось своим ходом._

_Как только за ними закрылись двери первого справа от лестницы номера, Кроули схватил наглеца за воротник и прижал со всей силой к деревянной стене._

_Угрожающе прищуренные золотые глаза встретились с небесно-голубыми, а потом…_

_А потом последовал вздох и…_

_– Что ты опять вытворяешь, Азирафель? - спросил Кроули, прежде чем завладеть полными губами в пленительном поцелуе._

_– Кроули… – выдохнул ангел, отрешенно откинувшись затылком на стену. Затем, как будто что-то осознав, он немного отодвинулся и с хмурым упреком произнес: - Что все это значило с шерифом Глэдстоуном?_

_– Никто не смеет надо мной смеяться, ангел! – заворчал Кроули и ещё раз попытался прижаться к нему в поцелуе, но Азирафель его отпихнул._

_– Ну хорошо, – сдался Кроули, – а еще на прошлой неделе он позволил себе лишнего с вдовой Донован. Это его научит уму-разуму._

_– Ах, мой милый… – почти мгновенно растаял Азирафель и засиял._

_– Заткнись, ангел, просто заткнись._

_А потом Кроули снова его поцеловал. Страстно, почти грубо и со всей неутоленной жаждой, скопившейся после нескольких месяцев разлуки. Так долго, это было так долго._

_Кроули начал развязывать его галстук, а после распахнул ангельскую рубашку, чтобы…_

– Кроули! Ты не можешь рассказывать такие вещи детям! – ужаснулся Азирафель, случайно заглянув в комнату, в которой сидели Адам, Пеппер, Брайн и Уэнслидэйл и с нетерпением внимали рассказу Кроули, дяди Адама. Он как раз рассказывал им сказку на ночь… ну или что-то в этом роде.

Демон ухмыльнулся и повернулся к нему: 

– О, а почему нет?

– Ну… ну… потому… – промямлил Азирафель и порозовел. – Потому что это невежливо, – наконец отмахнулся он.

Кроули только вскинул брови, и Азирафель покраснел еще больше.

– Так что же получается, я даже не могу рассказать им о том, как во время золотой лихорадки мы застряли в заваленной пещере и…

Ангел выпучил глаза и открыл рот. На него посмотрели четыре пары еще более заинтересованных глаз.

– Эм… Думаю… я думаю, что ты, конечно же, мог бы найти и другую, более интересную историю, мой милый, – сообщил Азирафель тоном, который, как он надеялся, не терпел никаких возражений.

– О, я, конечно же, мог бы, но буду ли я за это как следует вознагражден? – подмигнул ему демон.

– Кроули! – оборвал его ангел, поспешно проглотив окончание фразы. – ...посмотрим.

Пеппер толкнула локтем Адама и прошептала:

– Это что, такая шутка?

Адам серьезно кивнул:

– Шутка.

Пеппер лишь закатила глаза. 

– Идиоты…

Как только Азирафель удалился, Кроули повернулся к ним и тоном заговорщика прошелестел:

– Ну что, кто хочет послушать историю о том, как мы во время золотой лихорадки застряли вдвоем в той заваленной…


End file.
